wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XLVII
Ta wojna wytępienia była dopiero w początku, gdy pan Kmicic wraz z trzema Kiemliczami dotarł po trudnej, ze względu na jego nadwerężone zdrowie, podróży do Głogowej. Przyjechali nocą. Miasto było przepełnione od wojska, panów, szlachty, sług królewskich i magnackich, a gospody tak pozajmowane, że stary Kiemlicz z największym trudem wystarał się o kwaterę dla pana Andrzeja u powroźnika mieszkającego już za miastem. Dzień ten przeleżał pan Andrzej w bólu i w gorączce od oparzenia. Chwilami myślał, że przyjdzie mu ciężko, obłożnie zachorować. Ale żelazna natura przemogła. Następnej nocy uczyniło mu się lżej, a świtaniem ubrał się już i poszedł do farnego kościoła Bogu za cudowne swe ocalenie podziękować. Szary i śnieżny zimowy ranek zaledwie rozprószył ciemności. Miasto jeszcze spało, ale przez drzwi kościoła widać już było światło w ołtarzu i dochodziły go głosy organów. Kmicic wszedł do środka. Ksiądz przed ołtarzem odprawiał wotywę, w kościele mało jeszcze było modlących się. W ławkach klęczało kilkanaście postaci z twarzami ukrytymi w dłoniach, a oprócz nich ujrzał pan Andrzej, gdy oczy jego oswoiły się z ciemnością, jakąś postać leżącą krzyżem przed samymi stallami, na rozciągniętym na ziemi kobierczyku. Za nim klęczało dwóch wyrostków o rumianych i prawie anielskich dziecinnych twarzach. Człowiek ten leżał bez ruchu i tylko z piersi, poruszanych ustawicznie ciężkimi westchnieniami, można było poznać, że nie śpi, że modli się gorliwie i całą duszą. Kmicic również pogrążył się w modlitwie dziękczynnej; lecz po ukończonych pacierzach oczy jego mimo woli zwróciły się na leżącego krzyżem męża i nie mogły się już od niego oderwać, tak je coś przykuwało do niego. Westchnienia podobne do jęków, głośne w ciszy kościelnej, wstrząsały ciągle tę postać. Żółte blaski świec zapalonych przed ołtarzem, wraz ze światłem dziennym, bielejącym w szybach, wydobywały ją z mroku i czyniły coraz widniejszą. Pan Andrzej zaraz domyślił się z ubioru, że to musi być ktoś znaczny, gdyż i wszyscy obecni, nie wyłączając księdza odprawiającego wotywę, spoglądali nań ze czcią i uszanowaniem. Nieznajomy przybrany był cały w czarny aksamit podbity sobolami, tylko na ramionach miał odwinięty biały koronkowy kołnierz, spod którego przeglądały złote ogniwa łańcucha; czarny z takimiż piórami kapelusz leżał obok, jeden zaś z paziów, klęczących za kobierczykiem, trzymał rękawice i szmelcowaną na błękitno szpadę. Twarzy nieznajomego nie mógł pan Kmicic widzieć, gdyż była ukryta w fałdach kobierczyka, a przy tym zasłaniały ją zupełnie rozproszone naokoło głowy loki nadzwyczaj obfitej peruki. Pan Andrzej przysunął się do samej stalli tak, aby gdy nieznajomy się podniesie, mógł dojrzeć jego twarz. Tymczasem wotywa miała się ku końcowi. Ksiądz śpiewał już Pater noster. Ludzie, którzy chcieli być na następnej mszy, napływali przez główne drzwi wchodowe. Kościół zapełnił się z wolna postaciami o podgolonych głowach, przybranymi w delie, w żołnierskie burki, w szuby i altembasowe kapoty. Uczyniło się dość ciasno. Wówczas Kmicic trącił w łokieć stojącego obok szlachcica i szepnął: — Przebacz wasza mość, że go w nabożeństwie inkomoduję, ale ciekawość mocniejsza. Kto też to jest? Tu wskazał oczyma na leżącego krzyżem pana. — Chybaś waść z daleka przyjechał, że nie wiesz, kto to jest? — odparł szlachcic. — Pewnie, żem z daleka przyjechał, i dlatego pytam, w nadziei, że gdy na kogo politycznego trafię, to mi nie poskąpi odpowiedzi. — To jest król. — Na Boga żywego! — zawołał Kmicic. Lecz w tej chwili król się podniósł, bo ksiądz zaczynał właśnie czytać ewangelię. Pan Andrzej ujrzał twarz wymizerowaną, żółtą i przezroczystą jak wosk kościelny. Oczy królewskie były wilgotne, a powieki zaczerwienione. Rzekłbyś, całe losy kraju odbiły się na tej szlachetnej twarzy, tyle w niej było bólu, cierpienia, troski. Noce bezsenne, rozdzielane między modlitwę a zmartwienie, zawody okrutne, tułactwo, opuszczenie, upokorzony majestat tego syna, wnuka i prawnuka potężnych królów, gorycz, którą tak obficie napawali go właśni poddani, niewdzięczność kraju, dla którego gotów był krew i życie poświęcić, wszystko to można było jak w księdze w tym obliczu wyczytać. A jednak biła z niego nie tylko rezygnacja zdobyta przez wiarę i modlitwę, nie tylko majestat króla i bożego pomazańca, ale taka dobroć wielka, niewyczerpana, iż widać było, że dość będzie największym odstępcom, najbardziej winnym wyciągnąć tylko ręce do tego ojca, a ten ojciec przyjmie, przebaczy i krzywd własnych zapomni. Kmicicowi na jego widok zdawało się, że ktoś mu żelazną dłonią ścisnął serce. Żal zawrzał w gorącej duszy junaka. Skrucha, litość i cześć oddech zaparły mu w gardle, poczucie winy niezmiernej podcięło mu kolana, aż drżeć począł na całym ciele, i nagle nowe, nieznane uczucie powstało mu w piersi. Oto w jednej chwili pokochał tak ten bolesny majestat, że uczuł, iż nie ma nic droższego na ziemi całej od tego ojca i pana, że gotów za niego poświęcić krew, życie, znieść torturę i wszystko w świecie. Chciałby się do tych nóg rzucić, kolana objąć i prosić o odpuszczenie win. Szlachcic, zuchwały warchoł, zmarł w nim w jednej chwili, a urodził się regalista oddany duszą całą swemu królowi. — To nasz pan! nasz pan nieszczęsny! — powtarzał sobie, jakby ustami chciał dać świadectwo temu, co widziały jego oczy, a czuło serce. Tymczasem Jan Kazimierz po ewangelii klęknął znowu, ręce rozłożył, oczy wzniósł ku górze i pogrążył się w modlitwie. Ksiądz wreszcie odszedł, począł się ruch w kościele, król klęczał ciągle. Aż ów szlachcic, którego Kmicic zaczepił, trącił teraz w bok pana Andrzeja. — A coś waćpan za jeden? — spytał. Kmicic nie od razu zrozumiał pytanie i nie zaraz odpowiedział, tak dalece serce jego i umysł były osobą królewską zajęte. — A coś waćpan za jeden? — powtórzył ów personat. — Szlachcic jako i waszmość! — odrzekł pan Andrzej zbudziwszy się jakby ze snu. — Jakże cię zowią? — Jak mnie zowią? Zwę się Babinicz, a jestem z Litwy, spod Witebska. — A jam jest Ługowski, dworski królewski!... Proszę, to waćpan aż z Litwy, spod Witebska jedziesz? — Nie... Jadę z Częstochowy. Pan Ługowski aż zaniemówił na chwilę ze zdziwienia. — A jeżeli tak, to bywajże waćpan, bywaj, bo nam nowin udzielisz! Mało już króla miłościwego nie umorzył frasunek, że przez trzy dni żadnej pewnej wieści nie miał. Jakże to? Spod chorągwi Zbrożka może albo Kalińskiego, albo Kuklinowskiego? Spod Częstochowy? — Nie spod Częstochowy, ale z samego klasztoru, wprost! — Chyba waść żartujesz? Co tam? co słychać? Broniże się jeszcze Jasna Góra? — I broni się, i będzie broniła. Szwedzi już na odstąpieniu! — Dla Boga! Król ozłoci waszmości! Z samego klasztoru, powiadasz, jedziesz?... Jakże cię to Szwedzi puścili? — Jam ich o permisję nie prosił, ale wybaczaj waćpan, że w kościele obszerniejszej relacji dać nie mogę. — Słusznie, słusznie — odparł pan Ługowski. — Bóg miłosierny!... Z nieba nam spadłeś!... W kościele nie przystoi... słusznie! Czekajże waćpan. Zaraz się król podniesie, śniadać przed sumą pojedzie... Dziś niedziela... Chodź waść, staniesz wraz ze mną przy drzwiach i wraz u wejścia przedstawię waćpana królowi... Chodź, chodź, bo nie ma czasu! To rzekłszy ruszył naprzód, a Kmicic za nim. Zaledwie ustawili się przy drzwiach, gdy ukazało się naprzód dwóch paziów, a za nimi wyszedł z wolna Jan Kazimierz. — Miłościwy królu! — zakrzyknął pan Ługowski — są wieści z Częstochowy! Woskowa twarz Jana Kazimierza ożywiła się nagle. — Co? gdzie? kto jest? — spytał. — Ten oto szlachcic! Powiada, że z samego klasztoru jedzie. — Zali klasztor już zdobyty? — zakrzyknął król. Wtem pan Andrzej rymnął jak długi do nóg pańskich. Jan Kazimierz pochylił się i począł podnosić go za ramiona. — Na potem — wołał — na potem!... Wstań waść, na Boga, wstań! mów prędzej... Klasztor zdobyty? Kmicic zerwał się ze łzami w oczach i krzyknął z zapałem: — Nie zdobyty, miłościwy panie, i nie będzie! Szwedzi pobici! Największa armata wysadzona! Strach między nimi, głód, mizeria! O odstąpieniu myślą!... — Chwała! Chwała Tobie, Królowo Anielska i nasza! — rzekł król. To rzekłszy odwrócił się ku drzwiom kościelnym, zdjął kapelusz i nie wchodząc do środka, klęknął na śniegu przy drzwiach. Głowę oparł o ramę kamienną i pogrążył się w milczeniu. Po chwili łkanie poczęło nim wstrząsać. Rozczulenie ogarnęło wszystkich. Pan Andrzej ryczał jak żubr. Król pomodliwszy się i wypłakawszy wstał uspokojony, z twarzą wiele pogodniejszą. Zaraz spytał Kmicica o nazwisko, a gdy ten powiedział mu swe przybrane miano, rzekł: — Niechże cię pan Ługowski zaraz do naszej kwatery prowadzi. Nie zażyjemy rannego posiłku inaczej, jak słuchając o obronie! I w kwadrans później Kmicic stanął w komnacie królewskiej przed dostojnym zebraniem. Król czekał tylko na królowę, by zasiąść do rannej polewki; jakoż Maria Ludwika pojawiła się za chwilę. Jan Kazimierz, ledwie ją ujrzał, zaraz zakrzyknął: — Częstochowa wytrzymała! Szwedzi ustępują! Oto jest pan Babinicz, który stamtąd przyjeżdża i tę wieść przynosi! Czarne oczy królowej spoczęły badawczo na młodej twarzy junaka i widząc jej szczerość, rozjaśniły się radością; on zaś oddawszy niski ukłon, patrzył także na nią śmiele, jako prawda i uczciwość patrzeć umieją. — Moc boska! — rzekła królowa — ciężar okrutny zdjąłeś nam waćpan z serca, i da Bóg, że to będzie początek odmiany fortuny. Wprostże spod Częstochowy jedziesz? — Nie spod Częstochowy, ale powiada, że z samego klasztoru, to jeden z obrońców! — zawołał król. — Złoty gość!... Bodaj tacy co dzień przybywali; ale pozwólcieże mu przyjść do słowa... Opowiadaj, bracie, opowiadaj, jakeście się bronili i jak was ręka boska piastowała? — Pewnie, miłościwi państwo, że nic więcej, jeno opieka boska i cuda Najświętszej Panny, na które co dzień własnymi oczyma patrzyliśmy. Tu pan Kmicic zabierał się już do opowiadania, gdy wtem coraz nowi dygnitarze zaczęli się schodzić. Przyszedł więc nuncjusz papieski, potem ksiądz prymas Leszczyński, za nim ksiądz Wydżga, złotousty kaznodzieja, który był kanclerzem królowej, a później biskupem warmińskim, potem zaś jeszcze prymasem. Wraz z nim wszedł kanclerz koronny pan Koryciński i Francuz de Noyers, przyboczny królowej, za nim nadchodzili kolejno inni dygnitarze, którzy pana nie opuścili w nieszczęściu, ale woleli z nim gorzki, wygnańczy chleb dzielić niż wiarę zaprzysiężoną złamać. Królowi zaś pilno było, więc odrywał się co chwila od posiłku i powtarzał: — Słuchajcie, wasze moście! słuchajcie, gość z Częstochowy! dobra wieść, słuchajcie!... Z samej Jasnej Góry!... Na to dygnitarze spoglądali z ciekawością na Kmicica, stojącego jakoby przed sądem, lecz on, śmiały z natury i przywykły do obcowania z wielkimi, wcale się widokiem tylu znamienitych ludzi nie strwożył i gdy zasiedli wszyscy miejsca, począł o całym oblężeniu opowiadać. Prawdę znać było w jego słowach, bo mówił jasno, dobitnie, jak żołnierz. który sam na wszystko patrzył, wszystkiego się dotknął, wszystko przebył. Mówił o księdzu Kordeckim, jako o proroku świętym, wychwalał pod niebiosa pana Zamoyskiego i pana Czarnieckiego, wysławiał innych ojców, nikogo, prócz siebie, nie pomijał; lecz całą obronę bez ogródki Najświętszej Pannie, Jej łasce i cudom przypisywał. Słuchali go w zdumieniu król i dygnitarze. Ksiądz pospiesznie wszystko nuncjuszowi tłumaczył, inni panowie za głowy się chwytali, inni modlili się lub bili w piersi. Wreszcie, gdy Kmicic doszedł do ostatnich szturmów, gdy począł opowiadać, jak Miller sprowadził ciężkie działa z Krakowa, a między nimi taką kolubrynę, której nie tylko częstochowskie, ale żadne w świecie mury oprzeć się nie mogły — cisza uczyniła się jak makiem siał i wszystkie oczy spoczęły na jego ustach. Lecz Kmicic urwał nagle i począł oddychać szybko; jasne rumieńce wystąpiły mu na twarz, zmarszczył brwi, podniósł głowę i rzekł hardo: — Teraz muszę mówić o sobie, choć wolałbym milczeć... A jeżeli coś powiem, co na pochwałę wypadnie, Bóg mi świadek, nie uczynię tego dla nagród, bo ich nie potrzebuję, gdyż największa nagroda dla mnie za majestat krew przelać... — Mów śmiele, wierzym ci! — rzekł król. — Cóż owa kolubryna?... — Tę kolubrynę... ja, wykradłszy się w nocy z fortecy, prochami w drzazgi rozsadziłem! — Na miły Bóg! — zakrzyknął król. Lecz po tym wykrzykniku nastała cisza, takie zdumienie ogarnęło słuchających. Wszyscy patrzyli jak w tęczę w junaka, który stał z iskrzącymi się oczyma, z rumieńcem na twarzy i z hardo podniesioną głową. A tyle w nim było w tej chwili jakiejś grozy i dzikiego męstwa, że każdemu przyszło mimo woli na myśl, iż taki człowiek mógł na podobny uczynek się zdobyć. Toteż po chwili milczenia ksiądz prymas odezwał się: — Patrzy na to ten człowiek! — Jakżeś to uczynił? — zawołał król. Kmicic opowiedział, jak było. — Uszom się nie chce wierzyć! — rzekł pan kanclerz Koryciński. — Mości panowie! — odezwał się z powagą król — nie wiedzieliśmy, kogo mamy przed sobą. Żywie jeszcze nadzieja, że nie zginęła ta Rzeczpospolita, póki takich kawalerów i obywateli wydaje. — Ten może o sobie powiedzieć: Si fractus illabatur orbis, impavidum ferient ruinae! — rzekł ksiądz Wydżga, który lubił autorów przy każdej sposobności cytować. — Prawie to niepodobne rzeczy — ozwał się znów kanclerz. — Powiedzże panie kawalerze, jakim sposobem żywot uniosłeś z tego terminu i jak przez Szwedów się przedostałeś? — Huk ogłuszył mnie — rzekł Kmicic — i dopiero nazajutrz znaleźli mnie Szwedzi przy okopie, jakoby bez duszy leżącego. Zaraz mnie tam pod sąd oddali i Miller skazał mnie na śmierć. — Ty zaś uciekłeś? — Niejaki Kuklinowski wyprosił mnie u Millera, żeby sam mógł mnie zgładzić, bo miał przeciw mnie zawziętość okrutną... — Znany to warchoł i zbój, słyszeliśmy tu o nim — rzekł kasztelan Krzywiński. — Jego pułk z Millerem pod Częstochową stoi... Prawda! — Ów. Kuklinowski posłował wprzódy od Millera do klasztoru i raz mnie prywatnie do zdrady namawiał, gdym go do bramy odprowadzał. Ja zaś trzasnąłem go w gębę i skopałem nogami... Za to urazę do mnie powziął. — A to, widzę, z ognia i siarki szlachcic! — zawołał rozweselony król. — Takiemu w drogę nie wchodź!... Miller oddał cię tedy Kuklinowskiemu? — Tak jest, miłościwy panie!... On zaś zamknął się ze mną w pustej stodółce z kilkoma ludźmi... Tam mnie do belki powrozami przywiązał i męczyć począł, i ogniem boki palił. — Na Boga żywego! — Wtem go odwołano do Millera, a tymczasem przyszło trzech szlachty, niejakich Kiemliczów, jego żołnierzy, którzy wpierw u mnie służyli. Ci pobili strażników i odwiązali mnie od belki. — I uciekliście. Teraz rozumiem! — rzekł król. — Nie, miłościwy panie. Zaczekaliśmy na powrót Kuklinowskiego. Wówczas ja go kazałem do tej samej belki przywiązać i lepiej ogniem przypiekłem. To rzekłszy pan Kmicic, podniecony wspomnieniem, zaczerwienił się na nowo i oczy błysły mu jak wilkowi. Lecz król, który łatwo od zmartwienia do wesołości, od powagi do żartu przechodził, począł bić dłonią w stół i wołać ze śmiechem: — Dobrze mu tak! Dobrze mu tak! Nie zasłużył taki zdrajca na lepszy traktament! — Zostawiłem go żywego — odrzekł Kmicic — lecz do rana musiał ostygnąć. — To sztuka, co swego nie daruje! Więcej nam takich! — wołał król, zupełnie już rozbawiony. — Sam zaś z tymi żołnierzami tu przybyłeś? Jak ich zowią? — Kiemlicze; jest ojciec i dwóch synów. — Mater mea de domo Kiemliczówna est — rzekł z powagą ksiądz kanclerz królowej, Wydżga. — To widać są Kiemlicze wielcy i mali — odparł wesoło Kmicic — a ci nie tylko są mali, ale i w rzeczy hultaje, jeno żołnierze okrutni i mnie wierni. Tymczasem kanclerz Koryciński szeptał coś od niejakiego czasu do ucha księdza arcybiskupa gnieźnieńskiego, wreszcie rzekł: — Wielu tu przyjeżdża takich, którzy dla własnej chwalby albo spodziewanej nagrody radzi klimkiem rzucają. Ci wieści fałszywe i bałamutne przywożą, często i przez nieprzyjaciół namówieni. Uwaga ta zmroziła wszystkich obecnych. Kmicica twarz pokryła się purpurą. — Nie znam ja godności waszmość pana — odrzekł — która jak tuszę, musi być znaczna... więc nie chcę jej ubliżyć, ale tak myślę, że nie masz takiej godności, która by pozwalała szlachcicowi bez racji łgarstwo zadawać. — Człowieku! do kanclerza wielkiego koronnego mówisz! — rzekł pan Ługowski. Kmicic wybuchnął gniewem: — Kto mi łgarstwo zadaje, choćby był kanclerzem, temu powiem: łatwiej łgarstwo zadawać niż gardła nadstawiać, łatwiej pieczętować woskiem niż krwią! Lecz pan Koryciński nie rozgniewał się wcale, tylko odrzekł: — Nie zadaję ci kłamstwa, panie kawalerze, ale jeżeli prawda, coś mówił, to powinieneś mieć bok spalony. — Pójdźże wasza wielmożność gdzie na stronę, to ci go pokażę! — huknął Kmicic. — Nie potrzeba — rzekł król — wierzym ci tak! — Nie może być, miłościwy królu! — zakrzyknął pan Andrzej — sam tego chcę, jak o łaskę o to proszę, żeby mnie tu nikt, choćby nie wiem jak dostojny, kolorystą nie czynił! źle by mi się nagrodziła męka, miłościwe państwo! Nie chcę nagrody, chcę, żeby mi wierzono, niechże niewierni Tomasze dotkną ran moich! — U mnie masz wiarę! — rzekł król. — Sama prawda była w jego słowach -dodała Maria Ludwika — ja się na ludziach nie mylę. Lecz Kmicic ręce złożył. — Miłościwe państwo, pozwólcie! Niechże ktokolwiek idzie ze mną na stronę, bo ciężko by mi tu było żyć w podejrzeniach. — Ja pójdę — rzekł pan Tyzenhauz, młody dworzanin królewski. To rzekłszy odprowadził Kmicica do drugiej komnaty, a po drodze mówił do niego: — Nie dlatego idę, bym nie wierzył, bo wierzę, ale by z waszmością pogadać. My się gdzieś na Litwie widzieli... Nazwiska sobie nie mogę przypomnieć, bo być może, iżem waszmości wyrostkiem jeszcze widział i sam wtedy wyrostkiem byłem. Kmicic odwrócił nieco twarz, by ukryć nagłe pomieszanie. — Może na sejmiku jakim. Często mnie nieboszczyk rodzic brał ze sobą, bym się praktyce publicznej przypatrywał. — Może być... Twarz waćpańska pewno mi nieobca, chociażeś wtedy tej kresy nie miał. Patrz jednak waćpan, jako memoria fragilis est, toż mnie się przewiduje, że cię wtedy inaczej zwali? — Bo lata pamięć mącą — odparł pan Andrzej. Za czym weszli do innej komnaty. Po chwili pan Tyzenhauz wrócił przed oblicze królewskie. — Upieczon, miłościwy królu, jako na rożnie! — rzekł. — Cały bok ze szczętem przypalony! Więc gdy z kolei i Kmicic wrócił, król wstał, ścisnął go za głowę i rzekł: — Nigdy byśmy nie wątpili, że prawdę mówisz, i zasługa twoja ani ból darmo nie przeminie. — Dłużnikami twymi jesteśmy — dodała królowa wyciągając doń rękę. Pan Andrzej przyklęknął na jedno kolano i ucałował ze czcią dłoń królowej, która go jeszcze pogładziła jako matka po głowie. — Ale jużże się na pana kanclerza nie gniewaj — rzekł znowu król. — Po prawdzie, niemało tu było zdrajców albo takich, którzy pletli trzy po trzy, a do urzędu kanclerskiego należy, żeby prawdę de publicis wydobyć. — Co by tam mój chudopacholski gniew znaczył dla tak wielkiego człowieka — odpowiedział pan Andrzej. — I nie śmiałbym nawet mruczeć na zacnego senatora, który przykład wierności i miłości do ojczyzny wszystkim daje. Kanclerz uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i wyciągnął rękę. — No, niechże będzie zgoda! Przymówiłeś mi też szpetnie o tym wosku, ale wiedz o tym, że i Korycińscy często krwią, nie samym woskiem pieczętowali... Król rozweselony był zupełnie. — Udał nam się ten Babinicz — rzekł do senatorów. — Tak nam do serca przypadł, jak mało kto... Już cię też od boku naszego nie puścim i da Bóg, razem niedługo do miłej ojczyzny powrócimy. — O najjaśniejszy królu! — zakrzyknął w uniesieniu Kmicic — chociażem był w twierdzy zamknięty, wiem to od szlachty, od wojska, od tych nawet, co pod panem Zbrożkiem i Kalińskim służąc Częstochowę oblegali, że wszyscy dnia i godziny twego powrotu wyglądają. Ukaż się tylko, miłościwy panie, a tego samego dnia cała Litwa, Korona i Ruś jako jeden mąż przy tobie staną! Pójdzie szlachta, pójdzie nawet chłopstwo nikczemne przy panu swoim się oponować. Wojsko pod hetmanami ledwie już dysze, tak chce na Szwedów... Wiem i to, że pod Częstochowę przyjeżdżali od hetmańskich wojsk deputaci, żeby Zbrożka, Kalińskiego i Kuklinowskiego przeciw Szwedom ekscytować. Stań dziś, miłościwy panie, w granicach, a za miesiąc jednego Szweda już nie będzie, jeno przybądź, jeno się ukaż, bośmy tam jako owce bez pasterza!... Kmicicowi skry szły z oczu, gdy to mówił, i tak wielki zapał go ogarnął, że klęknął na środku sali. Zapał jego udzielił się też samej nawet królowej, która nieustraszonej odwagi będąc, dawno króla do powrotu namawiała. Więc zwróciwszy się teraz do Jana Kazimierza, rzekła z siłą i stanowczością: — Głos całego narodu przez usta tego szlachcica słyszę!... — Tak jest! tak jest! Miłościwa pani!... matko nasza!... — zakrzyknął Kmicic. Lecz kanclerza Korycińskiego i króla uderzyły niektóre słowa w tym, co mówił Kmicic. — Zawsze — rzekł król — gotowiśmy ponieść w ofierze zdrowie i życie nasze, i nie na co innego, jeno na poprawę poddanych naszych czekaliśmy aż dotąd. — Ta poprawa już się spełniła — rzekła Maria Ludwika. — Majestas infracta malis! — rzekł, spoglądając na nią z uwielbieniem, ksiądz Wydżga. — Ważne to są rzeczy — przerwał ksiądz arcybiskup Leszczyński — zali istotnie deputacje od wojsk hetmańskich przychodziły pod Częstochowę? — Wiem to od moich ludzi, tychże Kiemliczów! — odparł pan Andrzej. — U Zbrożka i Kalińskiego wszyscy głośno o tym mówili, nic na Millera i Szwedów nie uważając. Kiemlicze owi nie byli zamknięci, mieli ze światem relacje, z żołnierzami i szlachtą... Tych mogę przed obliczem majestatu i waszych dostojności postawić, aby sami opowiedzieli, jako w całym kraju wre jak w garnku. Hetmani z musu tylko do Szweda przystali, bo zły duch wojsko opętał, a teraz samo owo wojsko chce na powrót do powinności wrócić. Szlachtę i duchownych Szwedzi biją, rabują, przeciw wolności dawnej bluźnią, toż i dziwu nie ma, że każdy jeno pięści ściska i na szablę łakomie spogląda. — Mieliśmy już i my od wojsk wiadomości — rzekł król — byli tu także tajni wysłańcy, którzy nam ochotę powszechną powrotu do dawnej wierności i czci oznajmiali... — I to schodzi się z tym, co ów kawaler powiada — rzekł kanclerz. — Ale jeżeli deputacje i między pułkami chodzą, to ważne jest, bo znaczy to, że owoc już dojrzał, że nasze starania nie zmarniały i robota gotowa, a zatem czas nadszedł... — A Koniecpolski? — rzekł król — a tylu innych, którzy jeszcze przy boku najezdnika stoją, w oczy mu patrzą i o swej wierności zaręczają? Na to umilkli wszyscy, a król zasępił się nagle i jako gdy słońce za chmurę zajdzie, mrok od razu cały świat pokrywa, tak i jemu twarz pociemniała. I po chwili tak mówić począł: — Bóg patrzy w serca nasze, żeśmy choć dziś gotowi wyruszyć i że nie potencja szwedzka nas wstrzymuje, ale nieszczęsna zmienność naszego narodu, który jako Proteusz coraz nową postać na się przyjmuje. Zali możemy zaufać, że to nawrócenie szczere, ochota nie zmyślona, gotowość nie zdradliwa? Zali możemy zawierzyć temu narodowi, który tak niedawno nas opuścił i z tak lekkim sercem z najezdnikiem się połączył przeciw własnemu królowi, przeciw własnej ojczyźnie, przeciw własnym wolnościom? Boleść ściska nam serce i wstyd nam za naszych poddanych! Gdzież dzieje podają podobne przykłady? Którenże król tyle doznał zdrad i nieżyczliwości, któren tak był opuszczony? Przypomnijcie sobie jeno, uprzejmości wasze, iżeśmy wśród naszego wojska, wśród tych, którzy krew za nas winni byli przelać, bezpieczeństwa — i — zgroza powiedzieć! — życia nawet nie byli pewni. A jeśliśmy ojczyznę opuścili i tu schronienia szukać musieli, to nie z bojaźni przed owym szwedzkim nieprzyjacielem, ale by własnych poddanych, własne dzieci, od straszliwego występku królobójstwa i ojcobójstwa uchronić. — Miłościwy panie! — krzyknął Kmicic — ciężko zawinił nasz naród, grzeszny jest i słusznie chłoszcze go ręka boża, ale przecie na rany Chrystusa! nie znalazł się w tym narodzie i da Bóg, po wieki nie znajdzie się taki, który by rękę na świętą osobę pomazańca boskiego śmiał podnieść! — Ty w to nie wierzysz, boś poczciwy — odrzekł król — ale my mamy listy i dowody. Już to gorzko odpłacili nam się Radziwiłłowie za dobrodziejstwa, którymiśmy ich obsypali, a jednak Bogusława, choć zdrajcę, sumienie ruszyło, i nie tylko nie chciał do zamachu na nas ręki przyłożyć, ale pierwszy nam o nim doniósł. — Do jakiego zamachu? — zawołał zdumiony Kmicic. — Doniósł nam — rzekł król — iż znalazł się taki, który mu się za sto czerwonych złotych ofiarował porwać nas i żywego lub umarłego Szwedom dostawić. Dreszcz przeszedł całe zgromadzenie na te słowa królewskie, a pan Kmicic zaledwie zdołał wyjąkać pytanie: — Kto to był taki?... kto to był?... — Niejaki Kmicic — odrzekł król. Fala krwi uderzyła nagle panu Andrzejowi do głowy, w oczach mu pociemniało, rękoma schwycił za czuprynę i strasznym, obłąkanym głosem zakrzyknął: — To łgarstwo! Książę Bogusław łże jak pies! Miłościwy królu, panie mój! nie wierz temu zdrajcy, umyślnie on to uczynił, by wroga zhańbić, a ciebie przerazić, królu mój, panie!... to zdrajca!... Kmicic by nie ważył się na to... Tu nagle zakręcił się pan Andrzej na miejscu. Siły jego, sterane oblężeniem, podcięte wybuchem prochów w kolubrynie i męką zadaną przez Kuklinowskiego, opuściły go zupełnie — i runął bez przytomności do nóg królewskich. Podniesiono go i medyk królewski począł go cucić w przyległej izbie. Lecz w zgromadzeniu dygnitarzy nie umiano sobie wytłumaczyć, czemu słowa królewskie podobnie straszne uczyniły na młodym szlachcicu wrażenie. — Albo tak poczciwy, że sama abominacja z nóg go zwaliła, albo jaki tego Kmicica krewny — rzekł pan kasztelan krakowski. — Trzeba się będzie tego dopytać — odpowiedział kanclerz Koryciński.— Oni tam wszyscy sobie na Litwie krewni, jako zresztą i u nas. Na to pan Tyzenhauz: — Miłościwy panie! Niech mnie Bóg broni, żebym chciał co złego o tym szlachcicu mówić — ale... nie trzeba jeszcze zbytecznie ufać... Że służył w Częstochowie, to pewno; bok ma spalony, czego by w żadnym razie mnisi nie uczynili, bo oni jako słudzy boży wszelką klemencję nawet dla jeńców i zdrajców mieć muszą, ale jedno mi wciąż po głowie chodzi i ufność do niego psuje... Owo ja go kiedyś na Litwie spotkałem... wyrostkiem jeszcze, na sejmiku czy na kuligu... nie pomnę... — I co z tego? — rzekł król. — I on... ciągle mi się widzi... że nie nazywał się Babinicz. — Nie powiadaj byle czego! — rzekł król — młody jesteś i nieuważny, w głowie łacno ci się mogło pomieszać. Babinicz czy nie Babinicz, czemu ja jemu nie mam ufać? Szczerość i prawdę ma na gębie wypisane, a serce widać złote. Sobie bym chyba nie ufał, gdybym takiemu żołnierzowi nie miał ufać, któren krew za nas i ojczyznę przelewał. — Więcej on na ufność zasługuje aniżeli list księcia Bogusława — rzekła nagle królowa — i polecam to uwadze waszych dostojności, że w tym liście może nie być i słowa prawdy. Siła mogło zależeć Radziwiłłom birżańskim, żebyśmy zgoła na duchu upadli, a łacno przypuścić, że książę Bogusław chciał przy tym jakowego wroga swego pogrążyć i sobie furtkę otwartą w razie odmiany fortuny zostawić. — Gdybym nie przywykł do tego — rzekł prymas — że z ust miłościwej królowej jejmości sama mądrość wychodzi, zdumiewałbym się nad bystrością tych słów, najbieglejszego statysty godnych. — "...curasque gerens, animosque viriles..." — przerwał z cicha ksiądz Wydżga. Podniesiona tymi słowy królowa wstała z krzesła i tak mówić poczęła: — Nie o Radziwiłłów birżańskich mi chodzi, bo ci, jako heretycy, łacnie podszeptów nieprzyjaciela rodu ludzkiego usłuchali; ani też o list księcia Bogusława, prywatę może zacierający... Ale najbardziej mnie bolą desperackie słowa króla, pana i małżonka mojego, przeciw temu narodowi wyrzeczone. Któż bowiem go oszczędzi, jeśli go własny król potępia? A przecie, gdy rozejrzę się po świecie, próżno pytam, gdzie jest taki drugi naród, w którym bý chwała Boga starożytnej szczerości trybem trwała i pomnażała się coraz bardziej... Próżno patrzę, gdzie drugi naród, w którym tak otwarty kandor żyje; gdzie państwo, w którym by o tak piekielnych bluźnierstwach, subtelnych zbrodniach i nigdy nie przejednanych zawziętościach, jakich pełne są obce kroniki, nigdy nikt nie słyszał... Niechże mi pokażą ludzie, w dziejach świata biegli, inne królestwo, gdzie by wszyscy królowie własną spokojną śmiercią umierali. Nie masz tu nożów i trucizn, nie masz protektorów, jako u Angielczyków... Prawda, mój panie, zawinił ten naród ciężko, zgrzeszył przez swawolę i lekkość... Ale któryż to jest naród nigdy nie błądzący i gdzie jest taki, który by tak prędko winę swą uznał, pokutę i poprawę rozpoczął? Oto już się obejrzeli, już przychodzą, bijąc się w piersi, do twego majestatu... już krew przelać, życie oddać, fortuny poświęcić dla ciebie gotowi... A ty zali ich odepchniesz? zali żałującym nie przebaczysz, poprawionym i pokutującym nie zaufasz?... dzieciom, które zbłądziły, ojcowskiego afektu nie wrócisz?... Zaufaj im, panie, bo oto tęsknią już za swą krwią jagiellońską i za ojcowskimi rządami twymi... Jedź między nich... Ja, ja niewiasta nie lękam się zdrady, bo widzę miłość, bo widzę żal za grzechy i restaurację tego królestwa, na które cię po ojcu i bracie powołano. Ani mi się też podobna rzecz zdawa, by Bóg miał zgubić tak znaczną Rzeczpospolitę, w której światło prawdziwej wiary płonie. Do krótkiego czasu ściągnęła boska sprawiedliwość rózgę swoją na ukaranie, nie na zgubienie dziatek swoich, a zaś wkrótce potem utuli ich i pocieszy ojcowska tegoż niebieskiego Pana dobroć. Lecz ty nie gardź nimi, królu, i powierzyć się ich synowskiej dyskrecji nie lękaj, bo tylko tym sposobem złe w dobre, zmartwienia w pociechy, klęski w tryumfy zmienić się mogą. To rzekłszy siadła królowa, jeszcze z ogniem w źrenicach i falującą piersią; wszyscy spoglądali na nią z uwieibieniem, a ksiądz kanclerz Wydżga zaczął mówić echowym głosem: Nulla sors longa est, dolor et voluptas Invicem cedunt. Ima permutat brevis hora summis... Lecz nikt go nie słuchał, bo zapał bohaterskiej pani udzielił się wszystkim sercom. Sam król zerwał się z rumieńcami na pożółkłej twarzy i zakrzyknął: — Nie straciłem jeszcze królestwa, skoro mam taką królowę!... Niechże się stanie jej wola, bo w natchnieniu proroczym mówiła. Im prędzej wyruszę i stanę inter regna, tym będzie lepiej!... Na to ozwał się z powagą prymas: — Nie chcę ja woli miłościwych państwa moich negować ani od przedsięwzięcia odwodzić, w którym jest hazard, ale może być i zbawienie. Wszelako za roztropną rzecz uważałbym jeszcze raz w Opolu, gdzie większość senatorów przebywa, zebrać się i tam konceptów zebranych posłuchać, które jeszcze lepiej i obszerniej sprawę wywieść i rozważyć mogą. — Zatem do Opola! — zakrzyknął król — a potem w drogę, i co Bóg da! — Bóg da powrót szczęśliwy i zwycięstwo! — rzekła królowa. — Amen! — rzekł prymas. Kategoria:Potop